reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:3 Cartuchos
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We play in Xbox Live. The posse name "3 Cartuchos" translates to "Three Shotshells", a wordplay with the name of the town we live in, adapted to fit the Red Dead theme. We are RL friends that enjoy playing together. We speak spanish. Do you? This page has some text in spanish. For OUR convenience. We will delete/translate anything on Law request. More content soon. ¡HABLAMOS ESPAÑOL! Podemos hablar otros idiomas, pero usamos español para comunicarnos. VIVA LA RAZA, CABRONES!! (perdón, tenía que decirlo) http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=viva%20la%20raza Members * Tibijazz * KbzaMan (blog) * Aturdido * Nousons * Poza1 * Jaduvi * Nozillauscas Note: External links to Xbox Live site may ask you to login. Joining the posse We are not recruiting new members. If you are a real life friend of us, look in next section "Unirse a la cuadrilla" Unirse a la cuadrilla Somos muy desconfiados, y no nos gustan los extraños. Sólo si frecuentas La Bodega Saloon o si tienes amistad directa con alguno de nosotros tienes alguna oportunidad de unirte a la cuadrilla. Todos los aspirantes deberán superar una prueba antes de ingresar en la cuadrilla: ganar a Tibijazz en un duelo con pistolas de agua. Podrás encontrarlo en La Bodega Saloon. El duelo será "a primera sangre" según las reglas del "papelillo". Public Behavior When in Free Roam, we don't like random attacks. Some member could approximate you and whistle or say some silly quote, an wait for your reaction. If you shoot us without a reason (that is, we didnt' attack you first), you will receive some free cartuchos ''from us, we will hunt and kill you about 5 times for every random kill you made on our members. Those ''cannibals ''(cause they really act like cannibals) don't deserve our clemency, and spawn killing them five times in a row is ok if they learn the lesson or leave the server. Sorry padner, you started it. In any other encounter, we tend to be calm and cooperate with other players (or ignore them) when they are close. Exception to these behaviors will be Public Enemies and known ''cannibals ''who didn't get their just reward yet. In PvP games, we may be not the best ones, but you can bet we will play as a team, and you better don't be caught cheating or abusing glitches, cause then, all our cartuchos will have your name. Hunting knife is an option too. Comportamiento en Público En Modo Libre, no nos gustan los ataques aleatorios. Alguno de nuestros miembros podría aproximarse a ti y silbar o decir alguna frase tonta, y esperar tu reacción. Si nos disparas sin razón (esto es, sin que te ataquemos primero), recibirás algunos ''cartuchos ''gratis, te cazaremos y mataremos unas 5 veces por cada miembro que hayas asesinado sin motivo. Estos ''caníbales (porque se comportan como tal) no merecen nuestra clemecia, y hacerles spawn killing cinco veces seguidas está bien, si así aprenden la lección o abandonan el servidor. Lo siento compañero, pero tú empezaste. En cualquier otro encuentro, solemos ser calmados y cooperar con otros jugadores, o ignorarlos, cuando estén cerca. Una excepción a este comportamiento serán los Enemigos Públicos y c''aníbales conocidos que aún no hayan recibido su justo merecido. En partidas JcJ, quizá no seamos los mejores, pero puedes apostar a que jugaremos como un equipo, y será mejor que no te pillemos haciendo trampas o abusando de errores del juego, por que entonces, todos nuestros cartuchos tendrán tu nombre. El cuchillo de caza es otra opción. Hechos Notables * (20 May 2010) La mayoría de la cuadrilla comienza a jugar esta semana. En el Saloon no se habla de otra cosa, y el que lo hace, recibe un disparo de revolver (de agua). * (13 Jun 2010) '''Aturdido' afirma haber visto un Bigfoot (o sasquatch) en Tall Trees. No aporta pruebas * (22 Jun 2010) KbzaMan Top 9 mundial en Misión Cooperativa "El Oro de Walton" (Walton's Gold) (on DLC release date!) * (24 Jun 2010) Hasta la fecha, Poza1 apenas ha podido jugar online 10 minutos. "Red de mierda" Connection! NAT Limitado Redemption? * (29 Jun 2010) En el mismo tiroteo de bandas Aturdido logra ser "Trituracraneos", "Mago de Circo" y "Amenaza Herida" (Racha de avatidos estando moribundo en rojo) entre otros. * (30 Jun 2010) El'' Indio Joe, celebra la llegada de '''POZA1' al universo RdR, matando a su caballo. Palabra del Indio Joe. * (6 Jul 2010) La Leyenda de Nozillauscas: Tras unas semanas sin actividad conocida en la frontera, Nozillauscas ha afirmado hoy en el Saloon de La Bodega que durante este tiempo ha alcanzado el rango de Leyenda del Oeste y que ha superado los 50 niveles varias veces, y no sólo eso, sino que posee una montura "Cebra que salta un poco más que un caballo" aunque sorprendentemente "aún" no tiene ningún Bisonte Albino. Dado lo excepcional de las afirmaciones, se ha llevado a cabo una investigación apresurada en el Social Club que desvela que aún es nivel 10, y apenas ha puntuado en las distintas actividades multijugador. A la luz de las pruebas, la leyenda parece ser falsa. * (8 Jul 2010) Kbzaman '''consigue llegar a nivel 50 en multijugador, por lo que adquiere el status de Leyenda del Oeste. Su nueva montura ha sido bautizada "Fermín", en honor al Santo. * (14 Jul 2010) '''Aturdido consigue su primer arma dorada (Winchester de repetición) y luce orgulloso su nuevo titulo "As del Winchester. Links Westerns: http://www.peliculasyonkis.com/genero/western/0/ Rockstar Games Social Club: http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/ Xbox Live: http://live.xbox.com/es-ES/ chuclín! Category:Posses }}